This pain won't heal
by Meandor711
Summary: Sora got some devistating news and he hides at the place that makes him feel safe. First time i have written a KH story so no flames please :


An: Well, I thought I should try on a SoKai story :) First time I'm going to and maybe the last XD I usually write Resident Evil stories so this will be… VERY different :) I will try to keep Sora and Kairi in character the best I can, but I have a habit of getting out of character at times :) I have to add that this is a one-shot and its not really in the Kingdom Hearts storyline.

Enjoy! :D

This pain won't heal, just give me something to stop it hurt so much.

Sora sat in the cave at night. He had walked there after another of his nightmares, the Anti-Sora nightmares. Every time his life got better, even just a small improvement, the nightmares got ten times worse, and when his life got worse, his nightmares where almost enough to break his spirit.

He made a sad smile and leaned against the tree root behind him '' I guess it's true, The close you come to light, the greater your shadow becomes. ''

In school and in front of his friends Sora was known for his goofy smile and his hair that seemed to defy gravity. His mood was always cheerful and he always threw in small jokes into the conversations.

It wasn't only nightmares that bothered him, his mother, the kind of person that loved everyone and everything had gotten Cancer. His eyes filled with tears, the person that meant the most to him where dying, and there wasn't anything he could do. The tears fell down from his eyes and slid along his cheeks until the feel off and hit the ground, he wanted to sob, but he couldn't.

Sora looked to his right and noticed two drawing on the wall, he smiled at the though. This drawing was the reason he came here when he was feeling down, this drawing told his dream. The drawing were him and Kairi sharing a Paupo fruit. He made a small laugh and studied the drawing, Kairi had always beat Sora in drawing skills that's for sure.

He let his head rest at the rock above the drawing and smiled more '' Kairi, if you only knew. ''

'' If I only knew what? '' A voice behind him said, he turned around and saw Kairi walking towards him with a smile on her face.

'' N-Nothing '' Sora said in semi-panic, he wouldn't dare to tell her, at least not yet.

'' Come on Sora '' Kairi answered and gave him her puppy eyes '' You can tell me anything you know. ''

He smiled and laughed '' You're kinda cute when you do that, you should do that more often ''

'' Plllleeeeaaassseee tellll Soraaaaaa ''

Sora smiled and scratched the back of his head '' You will find out sooner or later I guess ''

She looked at him for a couple of minutes and spoke '' Your mom sent me to find you, she couldn't find you in the house. ''

He looked down and answered sadly '' I needed to get out of the house, to just, space of to nowhere and don't think about what has happened. ''

Kairi knew that when Sora was sad, something big had come up '' What has happened. ''

Sora bit his lower lip and the tears came rolling down again, this time he where able to sob. Kairi pulled him close and he cried into her shoulder, holding her as thigh as he could without hurting her. Kairi wasn't used to see Sora like this, not at all.

She tried to comfort him the best she could '' It will be all right Sora, don't worry, it will be all right. ''

They sat like this for a while that seemed to be an eternity. Sora pulled out of the hug and whispered '' I don't want to talk about it Kairi, not yet. ''

Kairi nodded and smiled at him '' I'm always here for you Sora, always. ''

He smiled at her and before she could react he kissed her on the lips, when he pulled away he smiled back '' I know Kairi, I have always known. ''

She blushed and hugged him, in the hug she whispered in his ear '' I kinda, like you more than a friend you lazy bum. ''

'' Well then you better stop calling me lazy bum. '' He said and gave a joking angry look at her.

'' You won't stop that you lazy… '' before she could finish her sentence he stopped her with another kiss, and to this one she kissed back.

An: okaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy O.o I have never written such a story before so don't be haters on me D: I found it… Okay, I can't write a story and be 100% happy about it :) and it was a weird title I know but I kinda like it XD

R&R if you want, just don't flame :P


End file.
